


Manipulation and distrust.

by Ooolong_Oh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Christian Character, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy/mommy/baby kink, Domestic, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family kink, Fear Play, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male Lactation, Mommy Issues, Multi, Nursing Kink, Oh My God, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Play, Polyamory, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sex Trafficking, Sharing a Bed, Spanking, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, ddlb, family au, sex trade, trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooolong_Oh/pseuds/Ooolong_Oh
Summary: Isabella and Jean Jacques Leroy are local celebrities in their small town.In everyone's eyes, they're modern day saints who could do no wrong.They were envied and loved by everyone.Local people had lately been talking about the couples newest accomplishment and a good deed to do something so kind.They had adopted a boy with an unfortunate past from Russia, they said it was God's will that they give him a better life.Everyone could not stop congratulating them on their sympathy and amazing devotion to their faith.As things unravel, could it be revealed that they have much darker skeletons than most would even begin to anticipate?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm kinda exploring new things so this might become a darker piece of writing that I'm doing.  
> Its a don't like don't read kinda thing guys.  
> Just kinda going through stuff and this is my frustration outlet. The first chapter is really rushed sorry.  
> Thanks.

Isabella Leroy wasn't a bad woman, especially towards her husband. He was her everything and more. She was completely devout to him more than anything. She would stand by and protect him until the end of time. They were loving with each other in several ways, it had not mattered if they were in a disagreement they worked it out eventually. Their affection never wavered. 

Jean Jacques Leroy better known as JJ was a big name around their parts. He was married to an absolutely stunning woman, he had an amazing job that paid him generously and he was known for being dashingly handsome. He and his wife were soul members of the local church, everyone knew who they were. 

They were known in their small town as very sweet and generous people with no flaws whatsoever. Isabella did volunteer work at the church while her husband worked to bring home their income. The two were basically local celebrities. Their charisma, good looks, and congeniality were plenty to win over the town. 

The local buzz around town about the couple as they had taken in a 17-year-old foster child from Russia. They had decided to adopt him. Their good publicity never seemed to fall. Once you had just forgotten one of their good deeds another became all anyone could talk about. They were untouchable. Basically modern day saints it had seemed. Everyone in their small town knew the boy was in good hands with the most inseparable and wonderful couple. 

But even perfect people have secrets. To present such amazing attitudes consistently is unreal. So where do their frustrations go? Where did their faults show? Did they have any? 

\----

JJ placed his luggage on the threshold floor, he called into the house for his wife. She immediately rounded the corner and threw her arms around the new addition to their family. She kissed him repeatedly, her embrace was tight around him. The boy heaved as she squeezed him. Isabella looked up at JJ. 

“Put his things in his room please honey.” Isabella smiled “I want to get him something to eat!”

JJ of course nodded and took the bags to the newly renovated guest bedroom. 

“Yuri, please come into the kitchen with me okay?” Isabella smiled 

That was his name, Yuri. It rolled off Isabella’s tongue as if she had been saying it all his life. He subtly smiled at her as he followed into the kitchen. Their home was immaculate, it was truly divine. Everything was clean and kept. She had him pass through the living room. A beautiful grand spiral staircase winded up towards the second floor, it overlooked the large room below. A few custom red leather couches complimented the color of the wooden floors. A very fancy looking fireplace with what looked like an expensively imported rug laying before it. 

Into the kitchen, it was a modern layout with marble counters and stainless steel features. The cupboards were a lighter shade of brown with the same toned stainless steel handles. Isabella sat him at the large white table. It was truly a lovely home, he had never even stepped into something so elegant. Everything seemed so warm and inviting here, he could see just by the moments being here why everyone adored them. What was there not to be envious of? Their home was like it was out of a catalog, they were the most beautiful and kind couple anyone could have ever met. But he sighed. He knew the truth. 

Isabella sat a tray in front of him. On it was a delicious smelling soup, a piece of baguette and a glass of sparkling water. She turned and sat at the other end of the table. Yuri looked at the beautiful display of food in front of him, his eyes looked up at her. 

“Please eat honey, you must be hungry.” She insisted. 

He began to piece the bread off and eat parts of it. JJ soon returned, his towering figure sitting next to his wife and holding her hand. She smiled delicately at him and he returned the grin. Yuri watched them uncomfortably. 

“I know why I’m here why are you treating me like this.” Yuri finally piped up looking down at the table frightened. 

To the town, it would seem as though Jean Jacques and Isabella had taken in an unfortunate child out of the goodness of their hearts. Good thing the town was naive, they had them all fooled. Especially the idiots at the church. When Yuri spoke, the couple's demeanor changed. Isabella looked at her husband with a malicious smirk, he returned it only slightly as he crossed his arms. 

Yuri Plisetsky was a victim of the Russian sex trade, he had just been purchased for $35,000 by the Leroys. He only was aware of vicious outcomes in the industry. However, he didn't know that the Leroy’s didn't have the most vicious intent, they just had their own visions and Yuri fit perfectly. 

“We know you have questions.” Jean Jacques spoke out. “You're free to ask whatever you need to.”

Yuri’s eyes opened wide. He had never had this opportunity to just ask a simple question or even multiple. He looked at Isabella who nodded towards him. He became even more uncomfortable. What was there intent with him? Why were they being so kind to him? He was always told he was garbage, a dime a dozen little whore. Were they going to kill him?!  
Isabella could read his easily frightened body language. 

“Would you rather us tell you why you are here?” Isabella asked

He nodded slowly. Frightened but ready to know his fate. Although he was incredibly uncomfortable. He was thankful to be away from where he had been. Smuggled out of Russia into Ukraine to be held against his will as a sex slave in the trade. This was better than that no matter what this was, anything was better than that. 

“We wanted a special baby.” Isabella grinned “A very special baby.”

“As far as the town and your school are concerned, you are our adopted son.” Jean Jacques said. “We will take very good care of you as if you were our child, however, your body is ours to do with as we please and you will be obedient.”

Yuri felt confused. Was this an incest thing? Was it an adult baby thing? It didn't make any sense.

“I get the sexual part but not the baby part..” Yuri asked, “Am I supposed to be an adult baby or something weird or?” 

“You're our baby, I’m mommy and JJ is the daddy.” Isabella smiled “Not an adult baby, you can just act like a normal teenager or however but you just need to be a good boy.” 

“We won't be rash with you, or do anything to seriously hurt you.” JJ glanced over at him. “Understand?” 

Yuri blinked. He wanted to understand but he didn't. He felt anxiety leave his body slightly, maybe they wouldn't do anything cruel to him? But that still left all kinds of questions in his head. Perhaps their thing was domestic? Family kink? He didn't know. 

“I understand..” Yuri spoke out. “If you like being a family and being presented that way, why don't you guys just have a baby.”

Isabella smiled in a vicious way towards him. He didn't like that face. She looked completely irritated with that question, was she Barron maybe? Her face tilted towards her husbands, the dark lush locks moved with her face. Yuri blushed. She was actually a very gorgeous and confident woman, it was intimidating. JJ looked at her when she began to speak. 

“Jean Jacques, maybe we should have some playtime with him before we send him to sleep in his room?” Isabella asked the taunting in her voice was thick and unforgiving. 

“Well, I think that's a wonderful idea,” JJ responded to her, he turned to Yuri. "Baby, mommy, and daddy want to play with you before you go to sleep, let's go to your new room shall we?"

Yuri gulped.  
He couldn't feel his face.  
The room began to melt around him.

What fresh hell had he been thrown into?


	2. Trapped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is really rushed.

It was basically a blur going to his new bedroom. Yuri didn't even think about it and then he came to and there he was. Sitting on his bed with both JJ and Isabella in front of him. He looked up at the two. He had never been necessarily tall but in this moment he felt smaller than ever. It was a strange anxious and unsure feeling. His nerves were buzzing inside him as JJ dimmed the lights. Yuri gripped the silky sheets. He was so out of it he didn't have a chance to look around the room and ground himself. It was just, happening. 

It did not hurt. It did not feel forced. He did not feel scared. But then again, he did not know how to feel. This was all coming at him so fast. He couldn't understand why he felt so nervous, he had been used a million times. Heck, he had been in situations where he knew horrific outcomes because they had been explained to him. But this was a new feeling, it wasn't fearful yet it was not comfortable either. Uncertainty? 

His breath hitched when someone spread him. It was always embarrassing to have his hole exposed to someone. But wait. When was he undressed?When did they take his clothes off? He knew he hadn't been drugged but he felt so out of it. Hands on his hips, his head was shoved into the mattress. Yuri wouldn't speak, he just couldn't or at least not yet. Cringing, Yuri felt the intrusive two fingers push into him. Raw. Just as most liked it, he did not. But he was their pet now so he had to get used to what they liked. 

His body began to relax around the fingers. They began to feel a little better. Yuri even adjusted his position to get the full fondling. When his fondler pulled their fingers out he moaned into the mattress. He didn't get up, he just wanted them to use him and get it over with. All he really wanted to do was to have a nice sleep in what he assumed was his lovely, soft new bed.

A jolt ran through his body when something stiff prodded his entrance. He eased up but prepared himself for penetration. It was happening, it was happening, it was happening. JJ was inside him, he was huge. Yuri groaned. His insides were adjusting around the massive length of his tight, round ass. He whimpered some hoping JJ would ease up a little. He didn't. Yuri expected that. Yuri couldn't hear JJ’s panting over his own whimpering, he felt like he was being torn up. His wrists were pinned at his sides by a tight grip of his new daddy’s hands. 

After what seemed like 20 minutes of a serious fucking, Yuri had reached his orgasm. His little cock had been grinding into the mattress creating friction and caused him to climax. He moaned through the sweat coating his brow, blond strands sticking to his forehead. At that moment he felt JJ’s cock swelling angrily, Yuri whined and clenched wanting the uncomfortable member in him. 

As a thick, warm liquid filled his cavity his body finally tensed. Uncomfortable. It was so deep inside him, he didn't like it. He wished JJ would have just pulled out and came on his back or something. Yuri sighed feeling the now relieved cock pull out of him. Yuri’s used hole trickled the liquid. There was silence for a moment after the panting stopped. It was not bad. Way more gentle for what he had been used to at the brothel and he was thankful for that. Maybe he would like his new home, it could be so much worse. Afterall, living with a handsome man and beautiful woman couldn't be so bad. Yuri picked his head up for a moment. That’s right Isabella. Did he get to take care of her now right? What else could she do with him? It excited Yuri, he loved being bi. He just got busted open by JJ and now he was going to take care of Isabella. 

Or was he?

“How was he?” JJ asked from what sounded like from another side of the room. 

Yuri panicked a tad. What was going on?!

“He was just right.” Isabella purred. 

Yuri rolled over and looked up in complete disbelief. The most unreal thing. There was no way. Yuri's eyes did NOT meet JJ's. His new daddy didn't break him in. It was Isabella looking down at him. Her pale face flushed red, breathing heavily and eyes dilated. Ahe gave a friendly grin as Yuri’s eyes wandered down...to her cock.

Her semi-hard exhausted looking cock. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Isabella smiled “Did you fall into mommy’s trap?” ‘

“Or did mommy’s trap fall into Yuri?” JJ laughed. 

Again. What fresh hell did Yuri get himself into?


	3. Morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella takes care of Yuri in the morning while having a discussion with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so busy. Why am I so busy. Perverts are never this busy.  
> I left the nursing out of this chapter because I know not everyone is into that. That will be in the next chapter and will not be significant to the story so if you are not into it skip it. Thanks.

For the next week, it took some time for Yuri to get used to everything that was happening as a whole. Not just the sex, but everything. He had not started school yet but he worried about that continuously for when it did start. He had been dragged around town like a show dog. But the people of the small town had no idea. Isabella would dress him so nicely is one of the several dozen outfits she and JJ had chosen for him. He was honestly astounded by how much they had put into this. The clothes, his room, his schooling and the money they had actually paid for him. Yuri wasn't feeling connected to them, it would take time and a lot of it especially the way they wanted him to be. It could happen, but not at an accelerated rate. 

Isabella was going to be dressing him for the day. She had woken him up at 8 am, like most days. Yuri sat up in the plush feathered bed and winced as he rubbed his eyes. He could see Isabella through his glassy eyes. She stood in the doorway hugging the doorway with her small frame. Some sunlight could be seen through the hall sending small gleams into the dark, windowless room. Yuri yawned. 

Isabella walked over to him and sat next to in his bed. Her laced red feathered robe was barely clinging to her body. Underneath that were a black and red bra and panty lingerie set with foxy lace details. Yuri blushed. He hadn't seen her wear anything so provocative yet. He was still very curious about her. He didn't understand things. She had breasts and very full natural looking ones at that. Her hips were somewhat wide compared to her upper waist. She had so many feminine features there would be no indication that she was male. Ever. 

Isabella smirked looking into Yuri. He looked so uncertain about so many things. He should've been. So human being would be able to be thrown into this situation and have a complete mental stability. She rustled his blonde locks. He shifted a tad. Isabella silently wrapped her thin arms around him. He must've still been sore. Afterall, she had torn him up almost every night this week. 

“I know you have questions.” Isabella muttered, “Your daddy isn't here, do not be afraid to ask me anything sweetheart.”

Yuri’s blush deepened, he insincerely puts his arms around Isabella and hugged her back. She smelled really, really good. He felt a little more comfortable. 

“I can ask anything?” Yuri asked 

“Yes, pumpkin.” Isabella yawned

“Could you maybe explain..” Yuri didn't even know how to word what he wanted to ask “Could you explain, uh, you?” 

The room was a silent awkward hell for a moment. Yuri didn't know if he had offended her or if she was angry or what. She pulled away from him, she wasn't upset. It was obvious he would be curious about that and she knew in time she would have to tell him. She looked off for a moment and then smiled. 

“Well, I’m a trap and by that I mean I am an extremely feminine man with almost no physical features that would indicate that I am male.” She smirked “So I had minor touch up work done and breast implants are done, and Voila”

Yuri looked confused. He completely understood what she was talking about. But it was still confusing. Why did they put on this religious perfect domestic family front then? If JJ was such a devout Christian man why was he with Isabella? Why did they want him apart of this?

Isabella cut off his thoughts by planting a solid kiss on his delicate pink lips. He let her. He wouldn't normally fight but he would usually want it to end right away. But right now was different. He let his thoughts that usually clouded his mind drift away. Their kiss deepened. Yuri knew this would normally upset JJ, but he wasn't home. He had gone to work some time ago. 

Isabella pushed him backward kissing him deeper and fuller. Yuri hesitated but put his hands on Isabella’s hips. This made her heated. She grabbed his hand and pushed it onto her breast. Yuri pulled away from the kiss and looked at his hand on her breast. She smirked. 

“What is wrong little one are you shocked to be touching?” She teased “Would you like to feed on mommy?”

Yuri blushed and nodded. He had always been curious about what it would feel like to breastfeed. 

“We will have to wait for your daddy gets home for that, I’m sure he will want to watch that.” Isabella kissed him again “Okay sweetheart?”

Yuri nodded shyly. Isabella smiled, she peered down to the tent in Yuri’s pants. He blushed and tried to cover himself. She pulled his hands away. 

“W-what?” Yuri stuttered 

“Let me take care of you and then we can go work out in the garden for some time, okay?” She smiled pulling down his pajama pants. 

Yuri couldn't even answer before Isabella pressed her glossed lips onto the head of Yuri’s cock. He jumped a bit at the warm wet feeling of her lips wrapped around him. She began suckling slowly on him, she wanted him to enjoy this as much as possible. Her lips pulled up around the shaft, gently tugging on his skin. She aggressively gave in, wanting his cum. Her head bobbed slowly giving him steady work. 

Yuri threw his head back and gasped at the feeling, he came very quickly. Only moments after it had started. He panted, he was embarrassed he had come so fast. He listened in when she and JJ had maritals. JJ had seemed to last awhile and he envied that. Yuri sighed, after all, Isabella was his wife. JJ needed to meet her needs and from what Yuri just felt she met his. 

Isabella cleaned herself off after their session. She fixed her hair before turning to Yuri and doing the same. 

“Mommy needs your help in the garden now okay sweetie?” She smiled. “Let me get dressed then I will come back and dress you okay?” 

Yuri nodded, he watched her leave. He looked down at his feet when she closed the door behind her. His heart still raced even after she had left him.


End file.
